


Choices...

by VoidArcana



Series: Funnel Web Snippets [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Other, Spidersona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidArcana/pseuds/VoidArcana
Summary: The choices we make tend to define us... or break us.





	Choices...

**Author's Note:**

> (Written as a collab between my partner and I. They wrote it, I edited it, and then we both edited it some more! Super happy how it came out. Visit [my tumblr](http://voidarcana.tumblr.com/post/182731488326/spidersona-masterpost) to find out more about my spidersona, and [here](http://d-the-mutt.tumblr.com/) for my partner's blog)

The warehouse was long abandoned, and gave Funnel Web a creepy vibe as they slipped in through a smashed window. It seemed to be the right place, but the quiet seemed wrong. There was no muffled crying, nothing to indicate there were people here, that it was the origin of the distress call.

“Look who finally came crawling down from their web.” A voice shattered the uneasy quiet, seemingly with no directional source. It was filled with venomous hate, and had a strange hissing quality. Looking around, Funnel Web saw no movement, nothing to hint where the speaker was hiding. “It’s so nice to see you again Spider.”

“Who are you?” Funnel Web asked, sticking to the walls and staying out of sight as they continued to scan the area.

“You should know by now, shouldn’t you? I’m sure you’ve enjoyed my work across the city so far.” The hissing cadence of the voice was off putting to Funnel Web, added an odd tone that made it hard to pinpoint a location, even as they continued talking. “However I’m not here, nor are you, to look back on the past. We’re here to see what you do when faced with a real choice.”

Funnel Web slipped to the ground quietly, peering about. “What do you mea-”

They’re cut off as a sudden light shines from the middle of the warehouse. Approaching cautiously, Funnel Web saw three screens, all turned on and glowing, but showing nothing. They crept ever closer, but cautiously, ready to jump away to safety at any second.

“You pride yourself on saving everyone, don’t you Spider? So proud of your service to this city. Well, do you know who else is proud of his service?” The first screen changed, now showing the image of a man Funnel Web recognised. “Ah, your good friend, Alistair Stern, Chief of Police. He’s served faithfully for many years, although he hasn’t always appreciated the efforts of your fellow Spider, or yourself.”

The man was slumped over in a chair, obviously unconscious. Funnel Web couldn’t see any damage, so maybe a drug, they thought, something to keep him docile? Venom, like some of the previous victims? Looking closer, Funnel Web noticed the wires attached to the chair, and their blood turned cold. More explosives, which was exactly what they were afraid of. They’re pulled from their thoughts when another image blinks onto the second screen.

“The news really is important, don’t you think? Good thing we have such go getter reporters as our next constant, isn’t it?” The voice hisses but Funnel Web barely hears it, heart in their throat as they see Mary Jane’s familiar red hair flicker into view. Spidey was going to kill them! They subtly brushed their fingers across their wrist, ready to use their ‘come help me I’m panicking!’ button, when the third screen flickered, the last picture coming into view.

“This little sneak was prowling around outside my lair, trying to discover my secrets, so of course I had to recruit her into this little game of ours.”

If their heart was in their throat before, now it was completely stopped as Funnel Web recognised the splash of teal hair across the screen, the image of Dash’s slumped form burned into their mind. Damn it, they had told her to leave this alone!

“Why are you doing this?!” They screamed, almost frantic.

“Simple,” The voice came from above, belonging to a shadow that Funnel can now see crouched on a rafter. “To show the city that you’re not the hero you show yourself to be. 3 lives, 2 minutes… 1 choice. Your choice.”

Funnel Web raised their wrist to try catch them in a web shot, but the shadow lept away, easily dodging it and vanishing from sight again.

Looking back, Funnel Web saw that each screen now had an address at the bottom, and after some quick calculations, realised that they were all roughly the same distance away. About a minute to get there, thirty seconds at most to get out.

“Tick Tock, little spider.” The voice whispers one last time, and a smaller screen, below the others and previously unseen, turns on with a small beep. With growing horror they read the screen’s glowing numbers, accompanied by a soft ticking noise.

1:59…

1:58…

1:57…


End file.
